Amor a ciegas
by Estrella'Roses
Summary: —¿Me puedo sentar?. —Adelante—Busque por toda la mesa mi boligrafo.  —¡Oye fijate!. Me haz tirado el cáfe caliente encima-Gritó enojado.  —¡Hey idiota!, ¿Por qué le gritas a mi amiga?—ella estaba enojada.  —Me tiro el cáfe caliente a propisito.  -Lo dudo mucho, dado que ella no puede ver. ¡Imbecil!.
1. Malas noticias

Ola he vuelto, me voy y me pierdo por ratos (largos) bueno me imagino que saben porque me perdí, sino solo me queda decir que perdí todo lo que tenia avanzado y eso bajo mi animo, espero recuperarme poco a poco, por el momento digo que continuare con mis historias, subiré un One Shot, subiré un mini fic, terminare el fic de "mi nueva tua" (tengo permiso de la autora) y esta idea llego hace unas horas.

A lo que venias ustedes a leer y yo a escribir ¬¬

* * *

Cap 1

Bella POV

Malas noticias

BEE, BEE, BEE

-Maldito aparatejo – golpee el despertador con mi ejemplar de orgullo y prejuicio hasta que se cayó y dejo de sonar, me senté en la cama, me estire y me dispuse a abrir mis orbes color chocolate - ¿Qué ocurre? – todo estaba oscuro, mi respiración se volvió entrecortada, toque mi rostro para asegurar que tenia mis ojos abiertos, si lo estaban, ¿entonces porque todo esta oscuro?, parpadee varias veces, pero todo seguía igual – MAMA, PAPA – solo escuche los pasos veloces a mi habitación y escuche la puerta abrirse pero a ellos no los vi.

-Isabella –escuche la voz del doctor

-Bella – le corregí al instante

-si, Bella… me temo que te has quedado ciega –en ese momento no me importo mi nombre ni nada

-¿esta seguro doctor? –pregunto mi padre mientras mi mamá lloraba

-si, no lo puedo explicar con exactitud pero los ojos de Bella presentaron una lesión en las retinas, no se porque motivo, pero de pronto ella dejo de ver a eso se le llama Escotoma, este puede ser temporal o permanente.

-¿quiere decir que mi hija puede volver a ver? –pregunto mi madre entre llanto

-si, es posible, sin embargo no le doy esperanzas, ni un tiempo determinado, por ello le recomiendo que asistan a las terapias que les voy a decir y a las clases, ella debe aprender a vivir con este síntoma.

Escuche el llanto de mi madre y sus brazos acunándome, sentía las lagrimas por mis mejillas, esto cambiaba completamente el destino que me estaba formando desde joven, y es decir ¿Quién podría vivir quedarse ciego a los 14 años?

* * *

Se que esta corto, pero solo es una probadita de lo que quiero que sea… ¿Qué porque la idea? Estoy malita de mis ojitos, nada grave solo una infección, pero hace rato se me nublo la vista y la idea vino por si sola… si estoy loca por escribir tanto y leer, pero que le voy a hacer… ahora si dejan reviews eso querrá decir que la historia les gusto y quieren que siga, sino dejan eso me dirá que mejor la borro y la dejo para otro momento o solo la borro.

Les mando besos y mordidas de Jazz, Ed y Carlisle, abrazos de Em y lambiscos de Jake esperando que las Cullen, Ness y Bella no las maten…

Estrella'roses

D.U.M.: (el D.U.M. es propiedad de Betty bop) he vuelto :) :P ¬¬


	2. Mi no tan mala vida

Hoy en Alice News….

Alice: hola lectores de Amor a ciegas, la nueva historia de estrella'roses, donde nuestra adorada Bella queda ciega….

Bella: oye si, estrella'roses ¿Por qué me dejaste ciega, eh? ¿Quieres a Edward para ti verdad?

Estrella'roses: Bells, no es el momento, Alice va a decir algo…

Bella: con que quieres irte por la fácil (Rose la toma por los hombros)

Rose: tranquila Isabella, la enana va a decir… oye ¿por que se llama Alice News?

Estrella'roses: Alice me amenazo con su cara del gato con botas (se escusa con cara de niña buena)

Alice: si y ¿Qué? (pone sus manos en la cintura)

Rose: que yo quiero que se llame Rose News

Alice: no, se llama Alice News (se lanza sobre Rose, Bella sobre estrella'roses)

(Se corta la señal) esperen un momento tenemos dificultades técnicas :)

Renesmee: mmm… lectores (sonrisa nerviosa y mirando para atrás) solo me queda decirle que estas dificultades técnicas continúan y para no hacerla mas larga quiero decirles de parte de estrella'roses, muchas gracias por los reviews a este fic y… (Mira atrás nuevamente) mamá no le pegues a estrella… (Mira a la audiencia)… y apoyen a los damnificados de Veracruz por huracán Karl, son muchos y están sufriendo, si fueran donde ellos verían las desgracias en donde están, estrella'roses fue, ayuden y… (Mira nuevamente para atrás)… eso es todo por hoy… como dice estrella'roses a lo que venimos, ustedes a leer y ella a escribir ¬¬ (corre a donde su mamá)

Rose: (despeinada y con una Alice sobre ella pegándole) Nosotros los personajes somos de Stephenie Meyer, estrella'roses no quiere lucrar con nosotros, solo se divierte y crea disparates para que ustedes disfruten…

Alice: este cap va dedicado al adorable de Ralphie, eres un amor chiquito…

Rose:… pareces de juguete mivi… ahora… bye… Alice me las pagaras….

Vamos con el cap tenemos dificultades técnicas… :S

* * *

Cap 2

Bella POV

Mi no tan mala vida

_Escuche el llanto de mi madre y sus brazos acunándome, sentía las lagrimas por mis mejillas, esto cambiaba completamente el destino que me estaba formando desde joven, y es decir ¿Quién podría vivir quedarse ciego a los 14 años?_

En ese momento no me pude contener y comencé a reírme como loca, el aire se me iba y respiraba entrecortadamente, las lágrimas tanto de dolor como de risa corrían por mis mejillas.

-Bella ¿por que te ríes?- pregunto el Dr.

-porque habla como si me comentara del clima – reí un poco más

-e irónicamente se llama Brian Weather- dijo mi padre ahora intentando no reír.

-ya fue suficiente –dijo mi madre haciendo que cesáramos las risas –no se como pueden reír en este momento

-¿Dr. Porque no puedo ver? –pregunte, volviendo a ser mas seria

-Bella sufres de albinismo, las personas con esto usualmente sufren de deterioro a la vista extendido al grado de ceguera parcial, aunque pocos presentan ceguera total, tú estuviste un gran tiempo de tu vida viendo, y ello me hace pensar que sufres un escotoma – dijo con un toque de duda en su voz.

-¿Qué es un escotoma? –pregunto mi madre

- es una zona de ceguera parcial, temporal o permanente. Puede ser un escotoma normal en gente sana como lo es el del punto ciego ocular o puede ser patológico, debido a una lesión de la retina, la cual tienes, también puede se una lesión del nervio óptico, de las áreas visuales del cerebro o por una alteración vascular presente.

-¿y que le hace pensar que es eso?- pregunto mi padre – si Bells, no ve absolutamente nada

-eso no es del todo cierto… Bella me dijiste que sabes cuando hay luz y cuando no ¿cierto? –Asentí – bueno eso nos dice que no es completo y como me comentaste sufriste una migraña antes de esto ¿no?

-así es, en la noche me dolía mucho la cabeza, asique para relajarme me puse a leer un poco y luego me quede dormida –dije dudativa, de que servía esa información, y como si el Dr. Me hubiese leído la mente contesto.

-la migraña detono el escotoma y te dañaste la retina leyendo, solo nos queda seguir tratamientos y…

-Isabella tienes 20 min- dijo una voz muy peculiar detrás de mi puerta, se escucho el chirrido de esta al abrirse – Bells se que estas despierta tienes los ojos abiertos, uno y dos ya se en que piensas y deja de atormentare con los recuerdos del pasado, ya hace seis años de que ocurrió eso

-ya lo se Jacob Black, ahora si me permites quiero estar aquí tirada – dije cerrando los ojos

-ah no, nada de eso Bells- dijo Jacob con voz amenazante – Miko sobre de ella – en ese instante como una peluda bola de pelos caía sobre mi regazo

-Miko abajo- y todo se aligero, me senté en la cama – largo me bañare

-jaja, adoro esta bola de pelos, tienes 20 min y yo llego en 10 – dijo dejando un beso en mi frente y yéndose

Me levante a regañadientes, me metí a la ducha, deje que el agua me relajara y me puse a pensar, después de todo no tengo una vida tan mala hay personas que me quieren, tengo un perro guía que según Jake era como el que salía en Snow buddies, Eight Below y Snow Dogs… ¿Qué como sé como es? Simple, Jake me describe las cosas y a las personas…

Salí de la regadera, tome mi toalla, me envolví en ella, me seque, tomo mi ropa intima y me la puse ¿Qué como puedo moverme en mi cuarto y saber donde esta cada cosa? Sencillo, tengo seis años con esta ceguera así que ya aprendí donde esta cada cosa, con que nada cambie de lugar yo puede seguir igual de ágil, me seque el cabello y espere a que Jacob llegara.

-¿Bells ya terminaste? –Pregunto inseguro - ¿estas vestida?

-ya sabes que me falta – dije un poco irritada, él sabe muy bien que yo no me visto sola- escoge algo del closet, y que no sea una mini como la otra vez

-ay, ya no te quejes, te veías hermosa – dijo abriendo el closet

-yo no me pude ver, así que no cuenta, ahora dame algo de ropa me estoy congelando –me abrace mas a la toalla

-ten, es un pantalón negro con una blusa manga larga cuello en V color azul rey – describió la ropa y sentí la el calor de su cuerpo acercándose del otro lado de la puerta, tome la ropa entre mis manos y la examine, luego me la puse y salí – ya ves te ves hermosa

– Gracias – dije quedito, ¿Por qué sentía que sonreía burlonamente? – pero no me veo – dije de mal humor

-no Bells, hoy no tengo ganas de tus reclamos de pobre de mi estoy cieguita y bla, bla, bla… ahora a la silla que te voy a peinar pues hay que bajar a desayunar

-ya patrón – me senté y deje que me peinara -¿Por qué esta encendido el televisor?

-Miko – se limito a decir – sabes que le encanta ver la tele a ese saco de pulgas andante

-y a ti, cuando te quedas dormido conmigo – le contraataque no me gustaba que insultara a mi pequeño bebe, por llamarlo así, aunque pequeño no es

-Swan a desayunar, toma a Ralphie – me tendió mi bastón especial ¿que como supe? Me golpeo con el ¬¬ - y Miko vamos a comer – escuche el ladrido de mi perro y sentí como Jake me tomaba por la cintura para que bajáramos

-niños buenos días – dijo mi madre dejando un beso en mi mejilla

-hola ma ¿Qué comeremos? –dijo Jake dejándome sola

-no dejes sola a tu hermana allí – le reprendió mi madre y él solo bufo

-si que mal hermano eres – dijeron a duo mis otras hermanas – hola Bells – dejaron un beso en mis mejillas y me llevaron a la mesa

-gracias chicas – dije sentándome - ¿y a donde fueron anoche Becca, Ray, díganme niñas Black?

-intentamos ver algo interesante en la Push pero estaba con neblina y nos regresamos – dijo la inconfundible voz de Rachel a mi lado derecho

-huele Bells, huevos y tocino – dijo Jake con voz de me lo comeré si no lo reclamas como tuyo

-dame porfis – pedi como niña buena, sentí como dejo un plato frente a mi –gracias hermano hijo de otro fulano

-jajá – se sentó a mi lado izquierdo y escuche como masticaba o más bien devoraba su desayuno.

¿Qué porque les dijo hermanos a los chicos Black? Dejémoslo en que los padres de ellos, mis padrinos, murieron trágicamente y Charlie adopto a mis ahora hermanos. Cuando eso ocurrió ellas tenían 15 y él 10, yo 12 y los conozco de antes pero los conozco.

-Bella ¿lista para la vida de universitaria? –pregunto mi mamá

-no, y no se ¿por que no puede volver la Srta. Zabrina a enseñarme? – pregunte de mal humor, aun no me convencía la idea de ir a la universidad, ya se que tengo 20 años pero no se si seria buena idea, y no es que no allá estado en sociedad antes sino que como Jake es dos años menor que yo, mi tiempo de entrar a la universidad llego y él apenas estaba en el tercer semestre de prepa y yo comencé a estudiar en casa la carrera de literatura inglesa, mis hermanas en un par de semanas van a comenzar el séptimo semestre de su carrera, Rebeca estudia ciencias penales y Rachel una maestría en educación especial, cuando murieron sus padres ellas entraron una depresión y perdieron un año de escuela y por eso están atrasadas.

-porque decidió que era tiempo de volver, además no te hará mal volver al mundo normal – la disculpo Rachel

-ya que, hare mis maletas mas tarde ¿Jake me ayudas? – pregunte insegura, no me gustaba utilizarlo

-claro enana, además yo también debo empacar para mi primer semestre como alumno de la universidad de Seattle en la carrera de Robótica- dijo orgulloso a lo que las gemelas se quejaron y mi madre rio

Era feliz así que después de todo mi vida no era tan mala….

* * *

¬¬ Esto continua, así que muérdanse las uñas por la espera pues entro a temporada de exámenes… espero le haya agradado el cap. Y ya saben que les mando, digo baíto y me pierdo un ratito…

Jeje eso rimo :)

**Estrella'roses **


	3. Enojarse… No tiene precio

Hola nenas, las deje mordiéndose las uñas vdd? xD perdón pero sabrán los exámenes son odiosos y nunca espere tardar tanto, dos semanas de examen, que miedo...… pero espero mi esfuerzo valga la pena, gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, y como no me dijeron muchas si les gusto el Alice news, preferí no ponerlo, aunque Bee'Castle, Sophamely Whitlock me dijeron que era gracioso y todo eso, tal vez a las demás no les gusto así que no lo puse, y a Naddy, mujer respira tengo vida lejos de FF y la inspiración me hizo un complot junto con la flojera y no me dejaban escribir pero la fuerza de voluntad venció :P abajo continuo con mi parloteo así que digo:

Los personajes son de la señora Meyer yo solo juego con ellos para entretenerme y ser happy y a la que me crea loca y traumada…pues así son feliz ¿y que? ¬¬

A lo que venimos ustedes a leer, yo a escribir…^^

* * *

Cap 3

Bella POV

**Enojarse… No tiene precio**

-¿Bells ya terminaste? –pregunto la voz excitada por emoción de Jake

-si, hombre, ya, dame la ropa – sentí la mano de Jake entrar temblorosamente – oye le bajas cinco rayitas a tu estado de animo, estas tan feliz y empalagoso que me dan ganas de vomitar – me queje mientras terminaba de vestirme y salía del baño

-bueno hermanita soy un ser humano feliz – se defendió

-eres un tonto, creo que eres el único que se pone feliz por empezar clases – me queje, mientras sentí como cepillaba mi cabello

-tu eres la que no quiere comenzar por el simple hecho de que no quieres que te tengan lastima- _tiene que echármelo en cara, no quiero que digan "miren cuidado allí esta la cieguita Swan" _-no, hoy no, hoy no quiero tus lamentos, así que quita esa cara- dijo quejándose, seguramente viendo la mueca en mi rostro

-Jacob naci con esta cara y si no te gusta no me veas – crucé los brazos y bufé

-ok – dejo el cepillo en mi regazo y escuche como se alejaba para luego escuchar el portazo de la puerta _"debes_ _ser más consiente con Jake" _me recrimino mi conciencia _quieres callarte eres molesta "porque sabes que tengo la razón" si _conteste frustrada y molesta, porque demonios me molestaba con los demás cuando yo tenia la culpa _"eso nadie lo sabe" oh, cállate _

Después de haber terminado de peinarme sin saber si había terminado como la esposa de Frankenstein, decidí bajar a la sala, donde deberían estar esperando me ya

-ahora ¿donde estas Ralphie? – toque el buro en busca de mi inseparable bastón, pero no di con el – hoy va a ser un di largo – me queje y me puse de pie, intente no golpearme con nada, pero el hecho de que hubiese estado empacando estos últimos días no me facilitaba las cosas, muchas ya no estaban su lugar; de pronto sentí como chocaba con algo peludo – Miko, necesito bajar sin lastimarme no te atravieses pequeño – intente rodearlo pero el perro me golpeo nuevamente – Miko – le reprendí cuando sentí algo en su osico, coloque mi mano en su rostro y sentí a Ralphie – oh, Miko muchísimas gracias pequeño, vamos hay que decir adiós – extendí mi bastón y salí de la habitación hacia un nada lindo futuro

-Bella- grito mi padre alegre de verme, o eso creo yo, luego sentí sus brazos estrujándome

-papá… nece… si…to...aire –dije como pude y luego sentí que se alejaba

-lo siento pequeña, es solo que te extrañare –dijo entre sollozos

-¿Charlie Swan estas llorando? – pregunte incrédula

-¿Qué un hombre no puede llorar? – se defendió como niño pequeño

-claro que si, pero es que me sorprende, el valiente oficial condecorado del estado de Washington, llorando – dije incrédula y camine a la sala, si aunque este ciega, se que aun no entraba en ella, mi padre me siguió

-el hecho de ser un oficial, no me quita ser el padre de mi hermosa niñita que se va a la universidad – sentí como me ruborizaba, mi padre era un melodramático, y hablando de melodramáticos donde estaba mi madre

-Bella, cariño – como si la hubiese invocado sentí sus brazos apretándome, aun peor que los de mi papá

-Ma…má –me queje y luego se alejo, escuchaba las risitas de sus cómplices, me gire hacía donde creí que estaban y entrecerré los ojos, sus risas cesaron

-Bella, ya eres toda una mujer…. –y aquí estaba el sermón de una hora…

.:: Una hora después ::.

-Mamá – escuche la voz cansada de Jacob a lo lejos – no es que los quiera dejar, pero ya es tarde

-oh, claro, cariño – sentí pasos alejándose y luego la mano de alguien ayudando levantarme.

-gracias – dije sonrojándome

-de nada – luego esa persona paso de lado _"le debes una gran disculpa" ya lo se_

-Bells, estamos tan orgullosos de ti, nuestra niña mas pequeña se va de casa – dijo mi mamá entre sollozos y abrazándome por ultima vez

-uhmm…. –sentía que estaba rojísima, que coño digo

-hey, y yo que – se quejo Jacob

-oye bobo, dijeron NIÑA, a menos que te quieras cambiar de sexo – le contesto Beca

-ahhh, mejor me subo – se quejo y se fue

-ja, que bobo es…. – confirmo Rachel

-niñas, sus padres estarían tan orgullosos de ustedes, son muy responsables, igual de Jacob, créanme cuando les digo eso Billy… - empezó mi padre, pero las gemelas le pararon

-Charlie, usted es nuestro padre ahora y aunque nos consuela y alegra saber que cree que nuestros padres están orgullosos, nos haría mas feliz escuchar que usted lo esta – dijo Rachel casi al borde de echarse a llorar

-ay mis niñas, claro que lo estoy – me imagine que se estaban abrazando, sentí como alguien tomaba mi mano

-y tu Isa, siempre serás nuestra hermanita – sentencio Rebeca, era la única que me decía _Isa_

-así es, siempre lo serás – sentí como Jacob me abrazaba por los hombros –pero es hora de irnos – dijo de repente, rompiendo el encanto familiar y yéndose lejos de mi

-Jake tiene razón, se cuidan niños –dijo mamá

-vamos Bells – dijo Rachel, llevándome hacia su auto, toque al "bebe" de las gemelas, era un Mustang, convertible negro, Beca y Ray tardaron mucho para comprarlo, subí a el y luego subió un Jacob muy tenso a mi lado –Vámonos Beca, ¿Qué esperas?

-los cinturones de seguridad –dijo y sentí como Jacob me colocaba el mío, aun enfadado

-gracias – le dije quedito

-como sea…. Miko ponte en medio – eso lo decía todo, no me quería cerca, sentí la cabeza de Miko en mis piernas y como el auto arrancaba, gritos de despedida y lloriqueos.

.:: 30 min después ::.

-Jake – susurre bajito, Rachel roncaba y Beca conducía mientras cantaba alguna canción de _O-Zone_, uno de sus grupos favoritos; además el aire no les permitiría escuchar bien, así que intente por ser un poco sutil al hablar con él, no quería que siguiera molesto conmigo –Jake – repetí, mas cerca de él, Miko estaba en el suelo, así que no me quitaba espacio y sabia perfectamente que él estaba despierto, pues sus ronquidos eran muy singulares, por no decir ruidosos –Ja…

-¿Qué quieres? –me interrumpió con voz cansada

-que me perdones – me aferre a su brazo – por favor

-no, Bella siempre es tu mismo comportamiento cuando algo no te gusta, cuando es el aniversario de tu fatídico día, y sabes ya no lo soporto –se quejo, intentando quitar su brazo de mi

-por favor, se que no soy la mejor hermana, ni la mejor persona, pero yo casi no soy así, no te voy a pedir que me comprendas, pues lo has hecho por muchos años, pero solo perdóname, por favor Jake.

-te creo que te comportes así en el aniversario de tu accidente, ¿pero por que eclipsas mi felicidad?- pregunto mientras me abrazaba y pasaba una mano por mi cabello

-no quería arruinarte el día, es solo que no quiero llegar y que me tengan lastima por mi condición, me enfurece la idea, es….

-sssh, nadie te va a tener lastima, nadie te va lastimar o dejo de llamarme Jacob Black – lo abrace por el torso y me acomode en su pecho – esta perdonada enana – dijo mientras hacía pequeños círculos en mi espalda y me dejaba dormir a su lado….

.:: Dos horas después ::.

-Isa…. Bells….enana… -escuchaba voces lejos he intente callarlas de un manotazo

-auchhhhh…. ISABELLA –me pare estrepitosamente, mire a mi alrededor y vi... si, oscuridad

-jaja, al fin despiertas –decía la vos de Rachel entre risas

-¿Qué paso? –pregunte adormitada, limpiándome los ojos _como si fuera a ver algo "ay Dios, esa negatividad"_

-nos faltan una media hora cuando mucho para llegar, vamos a pasar a comprar algo y al baño, por si quieres bajar… ah y golpeaste a Jake –dijo Beca riendo en lo ultimo

-¿Jake….?-pregunte dudosa, escuche un "mmm" por respuesta – yo no quería… quería callar las voces

-¿y desde cuando escuchas voces? –pegunto

-desde…. – cuando capte su doble sentido – jajá muy chistoso Jacob Black

-jaja, fue la venganza del guapo Jake –dijo Feliz a lo que Rachel contestó

-querrás decir la niñita Jacoba – le dijo entre risa – con eso de que te crees la mas pequeña – dijo riendo histéricamente

-oye – se quejo pero Beca lo corto

-imaginemos a Jake con peluca y maquillado- de pronto las tres nos encontramos riendo a carcajadas por la imagen mental

-Beca, ¿el costo del maquillaje? –pregunto Rachel, como esos comerciales de Master Card

-$150 dólares

-¿la peluca?

-$100 dólares

-¿la imagen mental de Jacob? –pregunte al ver que Rachel no sabia que decir

-NO TIENE PRECIO – gritamos las tres, Jacob bufo chocado

-ya llegamos a la parada – informo Beca después de unos minutos – Bella ¿vas?

-claro pero sin Ralphie – informe mientras bajaba

-como quieras, Rachel llévala, Jacob ve por COMIDA, no golosinas

-lo que sea, vamos Miko – escuche sus pasos aleándose y me fui con Rachel

-¿Bells segura que puedes sola? –pregunto cuando estábamos en el baño

-si quieres entras y me ayudas – dije frustrada

-ok, ya capte….

-¿Qué compraste Jake? –pregunto Beca cuando estábamos en el auto

-cosas- dijo culpable, esa voz solo ocurría cuando gastaba dinero de mas- si compre comida, deja de verme así, mira la comida – le decía a Beca quien aun no arrancaba el auto y me imagine que lo veía con cara de mil demonios

-¿Qué ocultas? –susurre a su lado

-es sorpresa – dijo y me abrazo

-oigan, se quieren separar y dejar de dormir, ya llegamos –anuncio la voz de Beca, sentí que el auto ya no se movía y como Beca nos picaba como bichos muertos

-oye no sabes k es de mala…. Nada hermanita – dijo de pronto Jake, eso solo decir que Beca lo miro feo, ella era la de carácter mas fuerte de las gemelas

Vamos dejen de mirarse feo y bajemos, hay que llevar las maletas, primero dejaremos a Bells y luego a Jake-dijo Rachel mientras cerraba al puerta del auto

-vamos Bells – dijo Rachel tomándome por el brazo – se que no quieres llevar a Ralphie por ello iré contigo, Jake llevara las maletas y Miko viene junto a ti – me explico y caminamos por un rato hasta que…

-Rebeca, Rachel – gritaron y Rachel me soltó y Jake ocupo su lugar

-hola Emily – dijeron las gemelas al unisonó

-es una chica de la confección de las gemelas- susurro en mi oído y continuo - cabello negro azabache cortado simétricamente un poco mas debajo de los hombros, piel morena, ojos cafés y con un lunar singular por el ojo derecho – asentí, dándole a entender a Jacob que había entendido su descripción de la chica

-hola, ustedes deben de ser Bella y Jacob, yo soy Emily Clearwater soy amiga de este par y me han contado mucho de ustedes, bienvenidos y Bella, si te hacen algo aquí, solo dime para que mi novio los golpee- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano

-gracias- dije quedito y agache la cabeza, Jake me puso una mano en el hombro

-chicos los dejaremos, este es tu edificio Bella – dijo Beca tomando mi mano y colocándola sobre una pared, fruncí el seño, ¿enserio creía que así de fácil lo reconocería?- no pretendo que lo conozcas tan fácil, así que deja de fruncir el seño, pero tenemos cosas que hacer como prefectas, asique los dejaremos, Jacob, la ayudas en todo

-claro, siempre lo hecho

-aun no lo creo – dijo su amiga Emily- ellas me contaban tanto de ustedes, los quieren mucho

-tanto como tu a tus hermanos- le dijo Rachel

-si, así es, tengo dos hermanos se llaman Leah y Seth, Leah esta en tu semestre Bella y Seth en el tuyo Jacob, se llevaran bien con ellos ya lo verán, así como yo con este par, aunque aun me confundo al reconocerlas, la única seña es que Beca tiene el cabello mas rizado y Rachel simplemente ondulado – dijo Feliz y confundida Emily

- y la voz de Rebeca es mas fuerte y la de Rachel mas dulce – dije quedito

-así es, jeje – rio su amiga – bueno no les quitamos mas tiempo, adiós – se despidió y yo entre con Jacob al edificio

-habitación 37, aquí es Bells – dijo mientras abría la puerta – aun no llegan tus compañeras, así que volveré mas tarde para charlar con ellas, Miko metete y no ensucies –le peleo, yo reí – no es gracioso Bella tu no limpias sus sorpresas, ahora, vuelvo en unos minutos, tengo que llevar mis maletas a mi habitación y vuelvo para ayudarte – dijo mientras yo me sentaba en lo que era una cama del lado izquierdo de la habitación –bueno ya están tus maletas en esta cama de acá, solo seria cuestión de ver que camas quieren tus compañeras – asentí

-Jake…

-¿si?

-¿me describes la habitación? –pregunte dudosa

-claro, mira donde estas sentada es el lado izquierdo de la habitación al entrar, esa cama es parte de una litera moderna, tu sabes donde hay más espacio para muebles y mesas –me levantó para que me diera una idea –y enfrente esta una cama sola y junto un mueble – me llevaba de un lado a otro de la habitación mostrándome cada cosa – ¿entonces ya tienes una idea? – Asentí – vuelvo en un momento enana – beso mi frente y se fue

Tome mi credencial de estudiante de la universidad de Washington y para mi suerte lo habían puesto en braille, tome a Ralphie en mis manos y recordé el momento en el que lo bautice

**.:: Flash Back ::. **

_-Bella ¿ya te llevo a tu habitación? – pregunto un Jacob de 14 años, estábamos solos en casa, las gemelas estaban en clases, Charlie estaba en la comisaria y René en una cafetería como mesera _

_-si, Jake por favor – me sentí incomoda, todo el mundo predicaba que le y yo éramos algo mas que simples hermanastros _

_-ya llegamos – dijo y se escucho el chirrido de la puerta, entre nerviosa, el ambiente estaba tenso –mmm… y Bells ¿como le pondrás a tu bastón? En internet decía que era bueno que les pusieras nombre porque te familiarizas y... _

_-se llamara Ralphie – dije sin pensarlo_

_-¿Por qué? –pregunto confundido_

_-tengo una amiga de Chile que tiene un perrito que se llama igual, le h ayudado mucho y pues este hará lo mismo –dijo tomando entre mis manos al bastón _

_-entiendo…. Oye, ¿has escuchado los rumores que… tú…y…yo…? –estaba nervioso_

_-¿y tu lo crees?- pregunte nerviosa, sentí que mis mejillas estaban rojas_

_-mmm…. No se… ¿y tu? –genial pregunto, ármate de valor Swan_

_-la única forma de saber….seria…bueno…no estoy segura…._

_-¿besarnos? –pregunto él por mi, yo simplemente asentí, de pronto sentí su aliento cerca de mi rostro de un momento a otro sus labios tocaron los míos, no fue un beso largo pero memorable, lentame4nte nos separamos, como quisiera ver su expresión _

_-¿sentiste algo?-pregunte después de un silencio incomodo_

_-….no…. ¿y tu?- pregunto dudoso, de que yo hubiese sentido algo_

_-nada –dije y luego comenzamos a reír histéricamente los dos_

**.:: Fin flash back ::.**

De pronto la puerta se abrió….

* * *

Bueno este cap era mas largo, pero lo corte, ya es tarde y quiero subir algo, ¿las deje con duda de que va después? Jeje, esa soy yo

Si no llego a subir en un tiempo, quiero decir lo siguiente:

1.- Voy a dedicarme de lleno a mi fic _"la apuesta_" pienso terminarlo este año, así que no voy a actualizar los demás fics tan seguido o tal vez no los actualice, pero eso no quiere decir que los deje, a las que no han leído ese fic pofis léanlo, les gustara

2.- Estoy participando en un concurso se llama **"HALLOWEEN CULLEN CONTEST" ** mi fic se llama **"maldiciones de una sola noche" **léanlo y si les agrada voten, pues las votaciones terminan el 20 de octubre

3.- Creé un blog y quiero que me digan que desean que ponga en él, no tengo una idea en concreto y si ustedes me dicen seria más fácil

4.- Cambie mi perfil… por si quieren verlo

5.- ¿Qué les parece Jake en mi fic?

Bueno sin mas que decir me despido con besos y mordidas de vampiros al estilo de Ed, Jazz y Carlisle, abrazos de Emmett y lambiscos de Jacob"

Y como ya he leído esto que diré en varios fics, me dije a mi misma "misma ponlo, tal vez funcione"

Dejen reviews, son gratis :P

**estrella'roses**


	4. be happy, don't worry

Relajense, inalen, exalen, esto es una nota... adoro las notas... y no, no he dejado los fics es para avisar algo, solo respispiren y no intenten matarme, es algo bueno... creo

1.- lean un fic que se llama** mi nueva tua **(esta en mis favoritos) "¿por que?" facil, ese fic esta incompleto y YO lo voy a terminar, si lo se me van a decir "¿cual te fumaste?" la verdad no recuerdo, pero ya tengo un tiempo que le prometi a la autora, terminarlo y aun no le mando nada... no es como mis fics, pero denle un chanse, alfin y al cabo tendra algo mio...

2.- Lean **la apuesta**... como ya dije antes ese fic sera terminado este año y como fu mi primer fic quiero ver si les gusta

3.- cree cuenta de Facebook y twitter (momento de inzomnio, creo yo) son **estrella'roses contreras** y **estrellaroses** respectivamente (no soy imaginativa)

4.- cree un blog, del cual ya les comente, si me gusta crear cosas el blog es **http:/the writerscity. blogspot. com/ ** (sin espacios), no tiene mucho y me gustaria que me dijeran por reviews o MP que les gustaria que pusiera en el...

5.- ya olvide que mas poner jeje mmmm...dejen revies a este fic, si solo leen, no les hara daño dejar reviews me animan a escribir, anden nenas

6.- digan que quieren que ponga, haga (cantar, bailar, actuar,...) lo hare

sin mas que decir, con tarea y mandandoles ya saben que se despide

**"estrella'roses"**


	5. Todo por un café

(Una habitación oscura)

Alice: tu, pedacito de….- entrecerró los ojos, mientras señalaba a Estrella'roses que temblaba

Rose: ya déjala, ya perdió su celular, ¿no es suficiente castigo?

Alice: NO, que sufra, dejo de escribir por 3 meses, no la justifiques

Estrella'roses: pero yo no quería, algo dentro de mi no me dejaba, perdón –sollozando se tapa el rostro

Renesmee: perdonémosla, es buena, ha prometido escribir aunque sea en papel, además nunca deja de pensar en nosotros – mira a sus tías con cara de perro mojado.

Bella: ¿Qué hacen?- entra a la habitación y ve todo oscuro - Alice, si sigues secuestrando a Estrella'roses nunca conseguirás que escriba, ¿lo pensaste?

Alice: así que era por eso – se queda pensando – bueno te puedes ir, pero quiero que actualices – Estrella'roses asiente muy rápido – toma – Alice le entrega unas hojas y un lápiz

Estrella'roses: me voy y prometo que hare el mejor cap, o eso intentare – sale corriendo no sin antes abrazar a Bella por salvarla

Bella: niña despistada, todo olvida, la tabla periódica, el sacapuntas, el celular y ahora decir que nosotros pertenecemos a Stephenie Meyer y que no pretende lucrar con nosotros

Rose: y que esta cap. va dedicado a esas personitas que la esperan pacientes

Alice: y que ya no podrá terminar la apuesta por el tiempo, esos exámenes no le dejaron nada de tiempo, por eso odio la escuela- se va refunfuñando junto a Rose

Renesmee: y también olvido decir "A lo que venimos ustedes a leer, yo a escribir…^^"

Las cuatro: Vamos con el cap.

* * *

**Cap 4 **

**Bella POV**

**Todo por un café**

De pronto la puerta se abrió y no había la necesidad de ver para saberlo, pues el chirrido me alerto, más el escándalo que tenían _"mis compañeras de cuarto"._

-Alice ya entra – se quejo una voz, la voz era fuerte y delicada a la vez, era una chica con carácter o eso me dijo su voz

-Rose, entraría si no dejaras de empujarme – se quejo otra chica, su voz era un poco chillona pero alegre – oye deja de…. Rose mira, nuestra compañera – intento susurrar, pero mi oído estaba tan agudizado que le entendí a la perfección – Hola- dijo dirigiéndose a mi, yo agache la cabeza y tome en mis manos mi credencial de la universidad, amaba que estuviera en braille

-Hola- dije quedito

-Me llamo Mary Alice Brandon – dijo la misma voz, ahora que le ponía atención era melodiosa e infantil, muy linda sin duda, denotaba una alegría suprema, era una voz de soprano aguda muy atrayente

-un gusto – dije sintiendo mis mejillas arder – me llamo…

-maleducada – dijo la primera voz que escuche cuando llegaron – mi amiga te esta tendiendo la mano y tu no la tomas, además ¿quien te dijo que te podías adueñar de esa cama?

-yo… -iba a explicarle, pero una ira se apodero de mi, no tenia derecho a hablarme así, estaba apunto de mandarla a la chingada **(N/A: si existe ese lugar aviso) **cuando su amiga me interrumpió

-Rose, no seas grosera, ella llego primero y no importa si no me quiere dar la mano, es algo tonto que cuando conoces a alguien hagas eso

-la verdad si no les da la mano es porque no la ve – la voz de Jake mi hizo levantar la cabeza hacia donde procedía su voz

-¿y tu quien eres? ¿Y que haces en nuestra habitación?- le dijo la chica que respondí al nombre de Rose

-mi nombre es Jacob Black y estoy por ella- dijo a la defensiva, el odiaba que me trataran mal, escuche sus pasos hacia mi, sentí como se acuclillaba y luego poso su mano en mi rodilla -¿te hicieron algo? – Yo negué - ¿y Miko donde….

-AAAA un perro, esta hermoso- grito Alice alegremente

-ya se donde – dijo resignado

-no puede haber animales en la escuela – se quejo Rose

-mira rubiecita, primero lee esto y luego quéjate – Jake me quito mi tarjeta de la mano, se puso de pie y luego escuche como desdoblaba un papel

-aah- escuche el asombro de la chica y luego el grito ahogado de la otra – yo no…- empezó Rose

-si, "yo no sabia", no sabes cuantas veces he escuchado eso – le dijo de mal humor Jake – primero deberías de preguntar envés de atacar

-Jacob – le llame mientras me ponía de pie, al fin se escuchaba mi voz – ya deja de regañarlas, ellas no sabían nada de mí, así que ya compórtate – escuche su bufido – mi nombre es Isabella Swan, díganme Bella, como ya lo notaron soy ciega, eso no quiere decir que sea tonta e ingenua, díganme que cama tomaran, para yo poder instalarme en una, tengo entendido que hay una sola allí- señale el lugar, estaba bien orientada aunque no lo creyeran- yo con gusto la tomare

-adelante es tuya- escuché la voz de Rose- mi nombre es Rosalie Lillian Hale y disculpa lo anterior, soy de temperamento fuerte y no puedo controlar a veces

-no hay problema, y un gusto conocerlas a ambas, mi perro no las molestara, esta entrenado

-a mi no me molesta en nada, es una gran cosa peluda – dijo Alice riendo

-jaja ok, Jake es mi hermano y pues me imagino que pasara gran parte del tiempo conmigo- dije tomando su mano

-así es, así que vete acostumbrando a verme por aquí rubiecita –le dijo socarronamente, yo solo rodé los ojos - ¿te ayudo a acomodar tu ropa?

-si eres tan amable – le dije mientras caminaba lentamente para sentarme en la cama que me correspondía, Jake me situó en la esquina superior y sentí como colocaba la maleta sobre la cama

-oye…-dudo al hablar- Bells, mamá te mando algo –dijo avergonzado, apenado y seguramente rojo

-¿el que?- pregunte girando mi cabeza hacia su dirección

-mmm…te digo luego – escuche su voz dudando y unas risitas a lo lejos… -listo, ¿de donde sacas tanto ropa? –dijo después de un rato en el cual me explico donde estaba cada cosa

-René, Rebeca, Rachel- me limite a decir

-cierto- dijo Jake sentándose a mi lado y abrasándome ç

-Chicos- la voz de Rose inundo la habitación –Bella te volvemos a pedir una disculpa y Alice y yo esperamos de todo corazón que podamos ser amigas

-no hay problema chicas, todo perdonado – dije sonriendo ampliamente

-mmm… una pregunta preguntona – dijo Alice sentándose a mi lado

-¿si? –dijimos Jake y yo al unisonó

-¿Por qué dicen que son hermanos y sus apellidos diferentes? – pregunto Rose mientras escuchaba como se tiraba en el suelo, frente a mi

-bueno….-comenzó Jacob- mis hermanas y yo somos hermanos adoptivos de Bella, mis padres murieron hace 8 años en un accidente automovilístico- toque la rodilla de Jake, a él era al que mas le dolía recordar ese momento, el tomo mi mano y continuo- era un día lluvioso y con neblina… mi padre aseguro conocer el camino, pero un tráiler se atravesó… el auto cayo por un acantilado, mis hermanas resultaron lastimadas, una de ellas Rachel se desmayo- la voz de Jake tenia melancolía extrema- mi madre se golpeo la cabeza y estaba sangrando, mi padre perdió las piernas, Rebeca y yo los sacamos… pero solo Rachel vivo, mis padres murieron – en ese momento me lance sobre él y lo abrace.

-como mis padres eran los padrinos de ellos y sus padres los míos, por amor y cariño a los pequeños y al recuerdo de mis padrinos, los adoptamos – dije terminando la historia aun abrazada de Jacob

-oh, como lo sentimos Jake- dijo Alice sollozando y sentí como lo abrazaba

-no importa, de eso hace ya mucho y tengo una enana que molestar y cuidar –dijo Jake riendo

-oye tu- me queje y Alice se alejo

-oigan ¿y si damos una vuelta por la escuela para que Bella se acostumbre y tu la conozcas Jacob? – sugirió Rose

-me parece estupendo- dijo Alice jalando mi mano, al parecer estaba dando saltitos

-esta bien, no veo porque no- dije tranquilamente – pero antes, ¿Jake me podrías describir a Alice y a Rose?

-claro nena, será un placer describir a la rubiecita- dijo feliz y escuche un bufido que procedía de abajo- bueno comencemos con al pequeña Alice, ella es bajita en apariencia como de 4' 10", delgada y con el pelo corto de un color negro intenso, tiene cada mechón de pelo para un lado. Es como un duendecillo de facciones finas. – se escucho la risita de Rose y como Jake intentaba contener la suya - Su manera de andar es un trote grácil, veloz, con tal gracia en sus movimientos que podría romper de envidia el corazón de una bailarina, pues parece que baila. Y tiene unos hermosos e imponentes ojos azules- finalizo y luego se trono los dedos – ahora vamos con al princesita- escuche como bufaba Rose – bueno pues la rubiecita es lo contrario a Alice, es alta, de una belleza extraordinaria, posee una melena larga y rubia, y pues al igual que el duendecillo camina como una bailarina, tiene unos ojos azules muy hermosos y pues parece modelo, ya es todo, ah si y ambas son de piel blanca– sabia que Jake estaba rojo, a veces podía ser grosero pero no negaba las virtudes de una persona

-veo que si sabes chucho – dijo orgullosa Rose y escuche la risita de Alice

-dejen de sacarse las lenguas parecen niños pequeños –dijo Alice – vamos a arreglarnos y a salir – la imagen mental de ellas me ayudaba a saber como eran, eso era mejor que solo conocer sus voces

-mmm…Bella me iré a cambiar y pues… mamá te mando ropa – sentía que la sonrisa se alejaba de mi rostro y como el se iba de mi lado

-¿Qué clase de ropa?- pregunte con cautela….

-no puedo creerlo ¿mi madre esta loca o que?- dije cruzada de brazos mientras me negaba rotundamente a salir del edificio

-Vamos Bella te ves hermosa- decía Alice halándome del brazo

-si, deja de quejarte te ves muy linda – dijo Rose empujándome por atrás, para poder salir

-¿Qué les diste Jacob? ¿Como las has engañado?- dije incrédula y molesta de que mis nuevas "amigas" me traicionaran

-jajaja- su risotada resonó – yo no hice nada, no soy capaz, Miko ni se te ocurra orinarme – reí por lo último – no es divertido y como dije yo no hice nada incluso las apoyo mamá tiene buen ojo para la ropa – solo bufe y me aferre al brazo de Rose

-Bueno ¿Qué te ha parecido el recorrido Bella?-pregunto Alice a un lado mío

-la verdad, ya tengo una idea de cómo es la escuela, me costara un poco acoplarme, pero les agradezco mucho chicas- les dije dándoles una gran sonrisa

-que va, no es nada, y ahora llegamos a la plaza, en donde los alumnos comemos afuera si así lo deseamos ¿quieres comer algo? –pregunto Rose sentándome en un banca de piedra.

-claro, aquí los espero, Jake tu ordena por mi- dije mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Miko y colocaba a Ralphie en mi regazo

-¿Bella estas segura? No me gusta dejarte sola –dijo Jacob preocupado

-hay no me van a robar, ni me iré corriendo, estaré aquí sentadita escribiendo – dije mientras sacaba mis cosas y las colocaba en la mesa que estaba detrás de mí

-vamos chucho no pasara nada – le decía Rose

-esta bien- dijo resignado – pero cualquier cosa me gritas

-si, anda, si algo ocurre gritare como niña de película de terror, ya vete – dije dándome vuelta para poder escribir en la mesa.

Estaba felizmente escribiendo, mientras Miko tenía su cabecita sobre mis piernas, cuando una voz hipnotizante me distrajo

-¿me puedo sentar? – dijo esa voz que provocaba que mis piernas temblaran, agradecía sumamente que estuviese sentada

-adelante - dije tímidamente, mientras sonreía y bajaba la cabeza, busque por la mesa mi bolígrafo, el cual había perdido cuando su voz llego a mis oídos

-¡oye fíjate! Me has tirado el café caliente encima- grito enojado el chico, mi boca se abrió pero no salió nada de ella

-hey idiota ¿por que le gritas a mi amiga?- escuche la voz de Rose acercándose rápidamente

-me tiro el café a propicito – dijo molesto, yo solo negué y sentí como Miko empezaba a ladrar y gruñirle a ese joven de hermosa voz

-lo dudo mucho imbécil, ella no puede ver – le espeto mas molesta que en la mañana…

* * *

Jeje, me perdí perdón ^^, nunca (que yo recuerde) había tardado tanto, ha pasado de todo en este tiempo y la verdad ya estoy empezando a pensar que soy bipolar, tengo un temperamento que baja y sube como se le antoja, pero no las voy a distraer con mi palabrerío, así que solo les digo que el 16 de este mes cumplo 16, y ese día subiré cap, por mi cumple….

En la pagina que pondré a continuación encontraran el auto de Beca y Rachel, las camas de Alice y Rose y la ropa vergonzosa de Bella

http:/www . metroflog . com / eicj/ 20100922 /1?pi=980037045 (quiten espacios)

D.U.M.: perdonen las faltas ortográficas y gramaticales, si es que hay


	6. adelanto xD

**En primer plano se ve como Estrella'Roses esta encerrada en un closet (el que esta debajo de las escaleras de mansión Cullen), se nota que esta nerviosa y escucha atenta cualquier ruido, tiene sus piernas abrazadas con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra sostiene una cinta de video, toma un mechón de su ahora corto cabello y lo suelta de repente recordando a otra persona con la misma longitud de cabello.**

**-se muy bien que he tardado y no cumplí con mi acuerdo, y no les daré escusas esta vez, ni les diré el porque, eso ya es muy monótono-susurra muy bajo, casi imperceptible…CASI – me escondo de Alice por si se preguntan y presiento que muy pronto tendrá un tacón roto- sonríe malévolamente **

**-bueno el punto de todo esto es decirles que les traigo una probadita del próximo cap., este es un adelanto, no es un cap., pero tranquilas, pues les tengo una interrogante, si me adivinan a que persona se refiere Edward en lo siguiente que verán, me podrán preguntar algo sobre mis fics (todo condicionado, derechos reservados xD)**

**De pronto la puerta del closet se abre, Estrella'Roses suelta un grito ahogado y Alice aparece mirándola casi atravesándola con la mirada. **

**-Tú – le señala Alice con el dedo acusador – sal y dame eso- le dice en tono mandón**

**-No- Estrella'Roses se niega rotundamente y aprieta mas contra ella la cinta de video**

**-he dicho que me lo des – la toma de los pies y la saca del closet**

**-No, es mío, no pienso dártelo, suéltame- la pobre Estrella'Roses le grita y araña el piso intentando quedarse protegida en el closet, aunque sabe bien que los duendes adoran esconderse en ellos, Alice se la hecha al hombro como un costal de patatas, Estrella'Roses la patea y Alice hace como que no lo siente y sube rápidamente las escaleras. **

**-bájame Alice, bájame – la susodicha, la tira en donde empieza el segundo piso de la casa y la mira con maldad**

**-dámelo-demanda**

**-no**

**-¡QUE ME LO DES!**

**-¡QUE NO!**

**-¡EMMETT! – el aludido llega por arte de magia (velocidad vampírica para ser precisos)**

**-mande usted, mi capitana- saluda como un marino hacia Alice**

**-la culpable, será nuestra prisionera, dele el castigo rango 8**

**-trabaja el castigo rango 8 – mira a la pobre niña que tiembla en el suelo – ven aquí Estrella'Roses un poco de cosquillas no te harán nada**

**-NO- grita, sosteniéndose del escalón – ¡AYUDA!- grita desesperada mientras Emmett la jala a juego para llevársela, quiere torturarla no lastimarla o arrancarle las extremidades**

**-de nada te servirá gritar, todos han salido, y repito TODOS, Ness se fue con Jacob y por eso te encontré – le explica Alice con una sonrisa triunfante, victoriosa, mientras que por la cabeza de Estrella'Roses solo pasa la palabra TRAIDORA hacia Renesmee – Emmett llévatela**

**-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – el grito de Estrella'Roses le hubiera provocado miedo a cualquiera.**

**Alice le quita la nota que tenia en el bolsillo de su pantalón y la extiende hacia las lectoras que miran estupefactas la escena y aparece lo siguiente:

* * *

**

_**Adelanto del Cap. 5 de el fic "amor a ciegas"**_

_**-¡Eddie!- estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que su vocecilla me hizo saltar, levante la mirada y le mire detenidamente mientras corría a través del campus hacia mi, luego sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, haciendo que yo me agachara para que pudiera abrasarme mejor y dejara de colgarse - ¡Eddie!-chillo en mi oído y la mire feo mientras le plantaba un beso en la mejilla y le gruñí para que supiera que tenia toda mi atención -¿Qué tienes?- le mire dulcemente, ahora estaba preocupada y todo gracias a mi, bien hecho Cullen ¿a cuantas mujeres mas vas a lastimar hoy?

* * *

**_

**Por si alguna se pregunta Estrella'Roses fue salvada gracias a que tanto Edward como Jasper llegaron de la tienda de discos y la escucharon pedir piedad. Ahora Estrella'Roses esta entre los brazos de Edward quien intenta tranquilizarla de tan traumatizante vivencia y de Jasper que la mima mientras le da chocolate caliente, ambos le recuerdan que estará en exámenes hasta el 20 de enero, que debe estudiar y que ellos le ayudaran (N/A: que mas quisiera yo), también le recuerdan que no se ha despedido de sus lectoras que la miran envidiosas, la pobre niña se siente un poco mas derecha y mira a sus lectoras**

**-niñas como ya vieron tengo exámenes, paciencia por eso, los termino y vuelvo a las andas, No2 lean "La Apuesta" casi no le dejan reviews y el otro día la actualice, No3: les mando besos y mordidas de Edward, Jazz y Carlisle, no les mando nada de Emmett por que me torturo y tampoco nada de Jacob porque se llevo a mi cómplice – se acomoda nuevamente entre Ed y Jazz mientras estos le explican de lo que va a venir el examen de informática, tuerce la boca por molestia y poco a poco levanta la vista y dice con una sonrisa tímida**

**PD: Emmett y Alice me torturaron y eso no es fácil de olvidar, además me quitaron el video :'(…..a que les encantan mis disparates, les hago reír, me quieren y me van a perdonar :P ¿verdad?**

Estrella'Roses

**D.U.M.: si saben de algun contest que este cerca, de san valentin o de lo que sea, no duden en decirme no importa si es de Twilight o Harry Potter** ¿OK?


	7. Idiota sabelo todo

Lamento no haber escrito en casi un año, realmente se que es menos, pero ya no se desde cuando no actualizo, no tengo escusa, la inspiración se fue y así mismo el gusto por escribir; pero no teman eso es momentáneo y poco a poco volveré, yo siempre he dicho que NUNCA dejare abandonada una historia, cueste lo que cueste la terminare.

Espero poder redimirme, y agradezco a todas esas personitas que me dan ánimos con sus reviews, esos son mi gasolina, aunque ahora no he tenido mucha :/ que digamos.

Bueno tengo sorpresas para ustedes, planeo concursar en el **Halloween Cullen ****Contest**nuevamente, claro esta si ponen la convocatoria, además de otros fics (son OS o mini fics, tampoco quiero quedar a deber) y que actualizare mis fics mas pedidos, si después sigue 621, je.

Bueno aclaro que no quiero lucrar con los personajes de S. Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para vuestro entretenimiento.

Como siempre. "A lo que venimos, ustedes a leer, y yo a escribir…^^"

* * *

**Cap5**

**Bella POV **

**Idiota sábelo todo**

_-hey, idiota ¿por que le gritas a mi amiga?- escuche la voz de Rose acercándose rápidamente _

_-me tiro el café a propicito – dijo molesto, yo solo negué y sentí como Miko empezaba a ladrar y gruñirle a ese joven de hermosa voz_

_-lo dudo mucho imbécil, ella no puede ver – le espeto mas molesta que en la mañana_ – ahora porque no le haces un favor a la humanidad y a nosotras y te largas – le sugirió casi escupiendo veneno, yo solo coloque mi mano sobre la cabeza de Miko, creo que el hecho de que fuera perro policía lo volvía agresivo.

-perdón- solo dijo el joven y escuche sus pasos alejarse….

**Edward POV**

-perdón- dije apenado y me fui de allí, si que era un idiota, que digo idiota imbécil, gritarle así a una dama y aun mas no darme cuenta de que no veía, su perro era una gran seña, eres una gran porquería, nunca en toda tu vida habías cometido el atrevimiento de gritarle a una mujer, eres un gran imbécil Edward Cullen…

-¡Eddie!- estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que su vocecilla me hizo saltar, levante la mirada y le mire detenidamente mientras corría a través del campus hacia mi, luego sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, haciendo que yo me agachara para que pudiera abrasarme mejor y dejara de colgarse - ¡Eddie!-chillo en mi oído y la mire feo mientras le plantaba un beso en la mejilla y le gruñí para que supiera que tenia toda mi atención -¿Qué tienes?- le mire dulcemente, ahora estaba preocupada y todo gracias a mi, bien hecho Cullen ¿a cuantas mujeres mas vas a lastimar hoy?

-no tengo nada amor, tranquila-le sonreí un poco mas alegre después de ver sus ojos y ella me frunció la boca y el ceño.

-no te creo nada Edward, crecimos juntos y te conozco perfectamente, así que no me digas que no tienes nada –me soltó y me miro amenazadoramente mientras tenía sus maños en la cintura –ahora escúpelo.

-¿Dónde esta Emmett? –Enarco una ceja –Renesmee.

-en su habitación y ahora dime-dijo resignada y preocupada.

-vamos con él, debo decírselo a los dos-rodo los ojos, pero aun así me guio. Y yo la mire caminar.

Renesmee es mi hermana, tiene 18 años, su cabello es un poco largo, ondulado y cobrizo y tiene los ojos verdes, muchas personas cuando nos ven, creen que somos gemelos, sin embargo yo tengo 20 años, se supone que somos la viva imagen de nuestra abuela Elizabeth Masen, ella y Edward Masen son los padres de nuestra madre Esme Anne Cullen, quien esta casada con Carlisle Cullen, nuestro padre; dicen que de la rama de la nuestra familia paterna es Emmett, nuestro hermano de 22 años, se supone que él es el vivo retrato de nuestro tío-abuelo Emmett Dale McCarty, hermano de nuestra abuela Emma McCarty quien se caso con el ingles Richard Cullen. Emmett nació en Tennessee, dos años después yo en Chicago y dos después Nessi aquí en el estado de Washington, el hecho de que naciéramos en diferentes lugares, tiene que ver con el hecho de que Carlisle nuestro padre sea medico y nos mudáramos mucho, cuando Nessi cumplió 5 años nos dirigimos a Columbus y posteriormente cuando ella cumplió 10 nos fuimos a Londres y vivíamos con los abuelos, hace 2 meses que volvimos y mi madre fue la que decidió volver a Washington, nosotros no pusimos resistencia e incluso nuestro padre consiguió trabajo en un lindo pueblo, uno que mi madre visitaba de pequeña.

Renesmee me miro y luego comprendí, estábamos frente al edificio de Em, respire hondo y abrace a la enana que estaba a mi lado, continuamos caminando mientras yo la miraba con dulzura.

-adelante – se escucho del otro lado de la puerta, después de tocar, Renesmee abrió como si nada y entro, al entrar me tope, con mi hermano acomodando sus libros en un estante, la habitación solo consistía en una litera, no era como las demás, el único cambio era que en vez de una tercera cama individual había un sofá, a tono con la habitación que era color blanco combinado con negro y verde claro, me parece que la de las chicas era igual solo que en tono rosa, la cortina estaba cerrada pero aun así entraba iluminación. Habitación de prefecto.

-¿que pasa chicos?- dijo ligeramente preocupado.

-que él te diga, no me ha dicho nada –contesto Renesmee tirándose dramáticamente en la cama de abajo.

-Edward…- genial ese tono serio, odiaba cuando Emmett lo optaba, esta bien es estudiante de Psicología pero detesto que me trate como conejillo de indias.

-no uses ese tono Emmett, por favor y mejor siéntate –me miro raro, pero aun así hizo lo que le pedí y se sentó junto a Nessi.

-vas a habar o solo mirarnos Edward – dijo molesta Renesmee, ya que no había pronunciado nada. Tome una silla y me puse frente a ellos.

-Soy un idiota- fue lo primero que salió de entre mis labios y Renesmee salto.

-Lo sabia, a fin lo admites –saltaba cuando Emmett la detuvo.

-Espera Nessi, ¿Qué paso Edward? – pregunto mas preocupado, raramente Em estaba tan serio.

-Le grite a una chica – la cara de mis hermanos era un poema y Ness se volvió a sentar –y lo peor es que ella es ciega.

-¡Eres un insensible Edward Cullen, ¿como te atreves? – Renesmee estaba a punto de patearme y no era para menos, pero Emmett la detuvo.

-tranquila, y tu explícate mejor, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste exactamente?

-caminaba por el campus con un café en mano, cuando la vi…- pensé en ese momento, su cabello castaño volaba con el viento y su ropa- estaba sentada escribiendo, se veía tan inda y quise hacerle platica… me senté a su lado cuando me lo permitió, ella movió la mano por la mesa y el café caliente cayo sobre de mi, a lo que me moleste y le grite, su amiga llego y me mando a la mierda. Es que no lo note, soy tan imbécil su perro la delataba. – me lamente.

-Edward… - Emmett se levanto serio y se coloco detrás de mí- … que dramático eres, eso tiene solución-dijo en tono juguetón, mientras palmeaba mi espalda haciendo que cayera de la silla en que me encontrara.

-Es muy simple, solo hay que encontrar a la chica y pedirle una disculpa por lo idiota que eres – Renesmee sonrió arrogante y Emmett asintió como niño pequeño.

-anda busquémosla- Emmett me jalo fuera de su habitación.

-Emmett sigo creyendo que esto es mala idea – me queje por enésima vez.

-Edward tu crees que cantar en el baño es malo- la enana me miro y saco la lengua.

Le aparte la mirada y la vi, ahora no solo estaba con la rubia, me quede estático, Emmett me observo y luego donde miraba, el perro de la chica le indico a Emmett que allí era nuestro destino.

-Emmett creo que seria mejor en otro momento – vi como un gran chico moreno y musculoso, abrazaba a la chica que le grite.

-Edward no digas tonterías no hay mejor momento como el presente- me empujo Renesmee por detrás mientras Emmett me llevaba del brazo como si fuera un niño pequeño que no se quiere bañar.

Al ir mas y mas cerca, pude ver sobre el hombro de Em, que la rubia se extrañaba de ver a mi hermano caminar hacia ellos. Cuando yo estuve en su campo de visión me fulmino con la mirada y vi como claramente me decía "maldito idiota".

-¿Y tu que haces aquí? – la rubia se levanto de forma amenazante mientras se dirigía a mi, sus acompañantes la miraban extrañados.

-Wow Edward, creo que ya hiciste una amiga – dijo con sarcasmo Emmett – disculpen por interrumpirlos, pero venimos a decirles algo, mas bien él – al decir eso, me puso al frente.

Cinco pares de ojos me miraron curiosos, unos furiosos, otros miraban a la nada y el perro gruñía. Suspire.

-vengo a disculparme con su amiga- la chica se sorprendió a escuchar mi voz y aferro su bastón, el chico a su lado se tenso.

-no me digas que tu eres el bastardo que le grito a mi novia- el chico se levanto molesto, no preguntando, sino afirmando y al borde de partirme la cara.

-si – dije con un poco de miedo – pero yo no…

_-"tu no sabias"_- dijo en tono burlón - te podría decir cuantas veces lo he oído, y siempre lo dejo pasar, pero tú si te pasaste de la raya niño bonito - se alejo de la chica y esta rápidamente lo detuvo.

-Jacob… espera – era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz con tanta claridad.

-no Bella, no lo disculpes – se lamento el chico.

-fue mi error, fui torpe con mi bolígrafo y al buscarlo le tire el café, fue mi culpa, en todo caso, yo te debo una disculpa… -se quedo dudando por mi nombre.

-Edward, y la verdad yo fui el descortés de cualquier modo no debí gritarte, lo lamento…

-Bella – respondió ella dando una tímida sonrisa.

-y yo soy Emmett el adorable y sensible hermano de este torpe y esta pequeña malvada – Em se metió en la conversación entre ella y yo como si nada, ese era el hermano que conocía.

-un gusto- contesto ella.

-bueno ahora nos vamos, debes descansar Bella, hoy no fue tu mejor día – le dijo el chico de nombre Jacob mientras me fulminaba con la mirada, era mas que obvio que su noviecito no dejaría pasar esto tan fácilmente.

Ellos se alejaron mientras Emmett veía a la rubia contonear las caderas, si ese era el Emmett que conocía, Renesmee suspiro a mi lado.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunte y ella se sonrojo, me desvió la mirada y me mando muy lejos con la mano.

Yo solo la mire atónito, esa no era Nessi.

-déjala, debe seguir molesta por tu actitud, yo lo estoy, me decepcionaste hoy hermanito, y espero que no creas que con tu "disculpa" te enmendaras con esa chica, si lo que dijo su novio es correcto, sufre mucho…- respiro mientras cerraba los ojos y e viento le daba en la cara – bueno ahora me voy a la sala de prefectos, tengo que ver que beneficios tengo – sonrió como un pequeño y se fue.

Me quede allí, mirando la banca donde le grite a la chica, donde me disculpe con ella… y donde dejo su libreta…

* * *

Esto no es mucho que digamos, pero espero sirva de algo, ¿saben…? escribir es complicado, quienes son autoras como yo lo entienden, en la vida pasan tantas cosas que es difícil escribirlas todas con unas cuantas palabras.

Bueno sin mas que decir me despido con besos y mordidas de vampiros al estilo de Ed, Jazz y Carlisle, abrazos de Emmett y lambiscos de Jacob"

Y como ya he leído esto que diré en varios fics, me dije a mi misma "misma ponlo, tal vez funcione"

Dejen reviews, son gratis :P

**Estrella 'Roses**


End file.
